No Title
by ConstanceElvive
Summary: DRAMIONE STORY.After holidays Hermione has a secret and then finds out her parents adopted her. Ginny finds out her secret. What is this secret of hers? Who are her real parents?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE OUT OF A BOOK OR FILM IS NOT MINE...**

**Authors Note: Errm, this is my first fanfiction EVER! I first started reading all this a long time ago, and decided to write one. However, its an extremely long chapter, i do apologise...i have NO IDEA, on how to seperate them...so everything i have written...is all one big chapter...SORRY. PLEASE REVIEW AT END, AS THERE WILL ALSO BE A LITTLE HOUSE POINT GAME THAT MY FRIENDS SUGGESTED...as i will be adding more and more...(when i can get online the blasted internet, gosh i hate college life). If you have any ideas for this forsaken fanfiction let me know! Because i am just trying it out! Please bear in mind that i am quite posh so i can take criticism and compliments (i doubt there will be much praise in this). Please review though. I will start writing more right now...at this second at 8:00AM, 22/03/2010. Please dont hate it too much, there is a quite a lot of swearing in it though, as i do swear quite a lot, all things considering. **

**Unnamed.**

**By Constance .R. Elvive**

**Harry Potter was a tall black haired boy, with a scar in the shape in a lightning bolt, on his forehead above his right eyebrow. He lived down Privet Drive in Surrey with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and his Cousin Dudley, The Dursleys. To everybody around him he looked like a normal teenage 17 year old but to those who knew him properly, he was a wizard and he goes to the greatest school in the entire wizarding world, Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, today was a good day for Harry as he was getting away from the dreaded Dursleys, who at one point made him sleep in the cupboard under the stairs until he started Hogwarts, and going to one of his best friends house, The Burrow, home to The Weasleys. The family members living there included, Mr and Mrs Weasley, the twins Fred and George Weasley, his girlfriend Ginny Weasley and his best friend Ron Weasley. Then when the visit, which would only be a few minutes, was over they were all headed back to Hogwarts to start a new year.**

**He gathered his belongings together then let his snowy white owl, Hedwig, out of her cage and wrote a note to Ron on a piece of parchment saying:**

_**Ron,**_

_**Ready when you are mate**_

_**See you when you arrive**_

_**Best Wishes**_

_**Harry.**_

"**Take this to Ron at the Burrow Hedwig" he said, rolling up the piece of paper and tying it to Hedwig's leg and opened the window and watched as she flew off into the sky. He sat on his bed and opened a book and started reading, when he suddenly felt rather drowsy.**

"**Harry wake up, please don't be dead or something…you're my best mate," said a panicky voice. "Ron, I must have dozed off…blimey," said Harry. He opened his eyes and realised that he was no longer in Privet Drive but he was on the floor of the living room in the Burrow. "Ron, how exactly did I get here?" he asked, taking off his glasses that now were broken since he last looked through them. "Floo powder…" Ron laughed; remembering the last time Harry tried Floo Powder. Harry frowned then laughed, knowing what Ron was laughing about. Suddenly out of thin air a girly voice said, "Harry, it's great to see you again". He turned around and saw a girl he didn't recognise and asked " Um…sorry to be rude, but who are you?" The girl smiled slightly and said "You've broken your glasses again" then got out her wand and said "Occulus Repairo", waving her wand, making his glasses automatically fix themselves while on his face. "Hermione? Is that you?" Harry asked, looking confused, waiting for the girl to reply. The girls face lit up and she smiled "Yes, its me Harry" she replied. Harry smiled and got up, dusted off his clothes then went over and hugged her " It's brilliant to see you too Hermione" he laughed then turned to Ron again, who had disappeared, then turned back to Hermione then jumped as he saw Ron next to her. "Stop creeping around Ron, honestly…Anyway, where is Ginny?" He asked. Ron frowned and opened his mouth, but instead of his voice coming out, Ginny's voice spoke. "I'm here Harry". He turned around towards the stairs and saw Ginny with her hair wrapped in a towel on top of her head and in a low cut pink t-shirt with tight black jeans. "Just got out the shower have you?" he laughed, knowing that Ginny only showered and washed her hair at the same time, which was everyday when she was at home, if she were at school she would only wash her hair. "Yeah. My hair's nearly dry anyway, but I can't take my towel off around mum as I dyed it yesterday…I'm just grabbing my hairbrush though and I will put my shoes on and then we can go as I'm already packed and everything." She smiled, giving him a quick kiss then running back upstairs quickly. Harry smiled then turned back round to face Ron and Hermione. "What colour has she dyed her hair then?" he asked. Hermione smiled and Ron rolled his eyes and they looked at each other then back to Harry and both said, "You'll see" and laughed. "What? Is it that bad you have to laugh…I don't care if it looks bad anyway…I love her for who she is not what she looks like. They heard Ginny coming back down the stairs; Harry looked back round and went over to help her with her trunk. "Am I going to get to see your hair then?" Harry asked, noticing Ginny had a hood up. "Yes, when we get into the station away from mum and dad as they will disagree with it." She smiled, hugging him tight. "TIME TO GO EVERYBODY" Mrs Weasley screeched from the kitchen and they all grabbed their belongings and walked out to the car that had been hired to take them there. After they got there and had said goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley, they all walked through the passage into Platform Nine and Three Quarters when Ginny took her hood down and revealed her new hair colour.  
"Wow…Ginny…You're…You're BLONDE! You look really hot" Harry exclaimed, not knowing what to say and kissed her. "Yeah, alright, I'm still here you know…I don't particularly want to see you snogging my sister" Ron stated and walked off with Hermione "Oh but its okay for you to do it isn't it Ronald" Ginny hissed and grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards the train. Harry looked around to see everybody staring at Ginny and a few of them were even wolf whistling at her. Even Malfoy was staring at her in awe until Hermione gave him an evil look then they all got on train and searched for an empty compartment. By the time they had found one Harry was so jealous due to all the guys staring and whistling at Ginny that he wanted to go and kill them all or throw them off the train, until Ginny's lips were on his and they started kissing. Ron stared at them both and sighed "What is it with those two?" he said to Hermione. "I don't know, just let them be Ron. They left you alone when you was dating Lavender Brown, so do the same with them. I'll be right back I'm going to the toilet" she replied as she saw Malfoy stalk past with his goon friends and walked out of the compartment.**

**Ron shivered as he remembered his ex girlfriend Lavender and then got out a fan magazine for the Quidditch team, Puddlemere United. Hermione ran in front of Malfoy, as his friends has disappeared, and pushed his into a wall and pinned him against it and whispered into his ear "Meet me in the girl's bathroom at lunch or else. Nobody goes in there anymore because of Moaning Myrtle, the ghost in there." Malfoy smirked at her as she let go of him and just walked away backwards, brushing off his robes as though they had become filthy, then turned around and walked forwards towards his compartment and she rolled her eyes and walked back to her compartment. After a while they arrived at Hogwarts Station and were all changed into their robes and they got off and climbed into a carriage, joined by two of their friends Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom and set off towards the castle. While eating dinner a new Gryffindor was introduced. His name was Viktor; he was very handsome, with sleek brown hair with a single blue highlight in his hair. Also, like everybody else he had noticed Ginny. He went to sit next to her when he saw the boy next to her was holding hands with her and instead sat next to Fred and George and got jealous of this boy and said to Fred and George " Who is that boy with the hot blonde girl?" Fred and George laughed and Fred said, "That's our sister Ginny and the boy is her boyfriend, Harry Potter. " and they continued eating their food and talking to each other, while Viktor sat there all throughout dinner staring at Harry and Ginny. "I'm going to have to turn this up a notch if I want Ginny" he said to himself as everybody started to leave the hall and he saw them kissing.**

**Meanwhile, Hermione was in the girl's bathroom waiting for Malfoy to arrive, when the door opened. A tall and very handsome boy with platinum blonde hair walked into the toilet. "Granger? You here? He called out into the bathroom. Hermione smiled and came out of the cubicle "About time you got here Malfoy, I thought you weren't going to come for a second then." She stated. Malfoy frowned and walked towards her and making her back up against the wall. He put his hands up against the wall on both sides of her and said "Why would I do something like that? Honestly" he smirked and moved his head towards her "Do you really think I'm that evil?" he added, when his face was only centimetres away from hers. She put her arms round his neck "Yeah, I do Draco, you are the most evil guy I know in this school" she smirked back at him. "Oh well in that case…"he started, moving his hands to her ass and lifting her up so she was pinned "I better prove that I'm that bad boy then eh?" he finished, with a small smirk. Hermione wrapped her legs round him and his hands let go of her ass and moved to her breasts and they both started to kiss each other.**

**While they were kissing, somebody opened the door and walked in, to see them both making out "Oh my god, Hermione! Is that Malfoy you're snogging? Are you out of you're mind? Are you two dating?" came the voice of Ginny. "Ginny! What are you doing here?" Nobody ever comes in here anymore…"she stated, as Draco put her back down on the floor, also in shock "Answer my questions Hermione! Why are you in here with that ferret?" Ginny replied, starting to get angry now. "Yes, its Draco, No, I'm not out of my mind and yes we are dating…. he is my boyfriend. Now answer my question" Hermione answered proudly. Ginny stood there with her mouth wide open then answered back "I really had to take a piss…I decided a quick trip to Myrtles bathroom wouldn't hurt. So, when did all this start with Malfoy anyway?" Draco stepped forward and said "Ginny, call me Draco please, but nobody can know about this…not even Potter or your brother…nobody…the only other people who know about this is Flint, Higgs, Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle. This all started during the holidays anyway while I was visiting London for a few days. I soon learnt how to use a computer, as they call it anyway, and I found this chat site thing where you can talk to people and stuff like that…and I started talking to this really amazing girl and after a few weeks of talking we fell in love and decided to meet up and…it turned out to be Hermione…and I wasn't even shocked that it was her and I accepted my feelings for her and here we are…" Ginny smiled and looked at them both and said "That's actually a really sweet story…I cant believe you called me by my first name either…Draco…Well, I won't tell anybody, but Harry is looking for you anyway Hermione. Um…See you both later maybe" she smiled slightly. Then walked out of the room, then popped her head back in and said "Congratulations on finding true love as well by the way." Then disappeared again. "I think maybe we should leave just in case somebody else walks in and catches us" Hermione sighed. Draco nodded and kissed her one last time "Love you" he said walking to the door "Hermione smiled and said "I love you too Draco" and they walked out of the bathroom and went their separate ways.**

**Later on in the Gryffindor's common room Harry and Ginny walked in to find Hermione on a chair by herself reading a book. They walked over and Ginny sat down in a chair next to her and picked up a book on the table between her and Hermione and started reading through it. Harry, however, did not sit down; he remained standing up and was staring at Hermione. "What is it Harry? You are staring at me like a lost puppy" Hermione said, not looking up from her book. "There is a rumour going around Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, that you are dating a Slytherin! Is this true" He asked her. Hermione took a deep breath and closed her book. "Yes it is true Harry, I am dating a Slytherin. Your point is?" she replied to him. Harry suddenly reddened in the face and shouted out at Hermione "Crazy fucking bitch! How the fuck can you date a SLYTHERIN?" Ginny dropped the book and got up and touched his shoulder "Harry, calm down! It's not that bad" she said, kissing his shoulder. "What? You knew about this before I did and you didn't tell me? Leave me alone…I cannot believe this, I thought you loved me" he hissed and looked back to Hermione, ignoring Ginny's quiet crying and running out of the common room. "That wasn't very…"Hermione started but was interrupted by Harry "Who is it? Tell me right now Hermione. WHO THE FUCK IS IT?" He shouted. Hermione threw the book and tightened her fists and got up " It's Draco okay…Happy now. Well! Are you going to shout at me and tell me to leave you alone like you told Ginny huh?" she spat at him when suddenly Harry slapped Hermione and shouted "YOU ARE NO FRIEND OF MINE NOW GET OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE." Hermione started to cry and ran out of the common room, towards the girl's bathroom. She didn't notice Draco and a few other Slytherins saw her go past crying and Draco followed after her immediately. "Draco, wait what are you doing, leave the stupid mudblood" Pansy Parkinson said, grabbing hold of him. Draco turned around and pulled her arm off of him and said "Don't you dare call her that, are you my friend or not, cos if you are then you can come with me, if not, shove off" he said and continued on following Hermione. Pansy sighed, thought for a second then she ran after Draco and bumped into him suddenly as he had stopped walking and was waiting for Crabbe and Goyle outside the door to the girl's bathroom. "Crabbe, Goyle, stay here and keep guard. Do not let anybody in." he ordered and went into the bathroom with a few Slytherins close on his heels and saw Hermione sat on the floor with her hand on her face crying. She heard somebody say "Ouch" and looked up to see Blaise Zabini push Terence Higgs for standing on his foot, along with Draco, Pansy and Marcus Flint enter the bathroom. "Hermione are you okay?" Draco asked, kneeling next to her. "Obviously she's not okay Draco, anybody can see that…what's up with your face, you are covering it…"Pansy said and uncovered Hermione's face to see a dark red hand print, that could be seen a mile off at least, on her cheek. "Oh my god, Granger who slapped you? Its as red as blood kinda thing" she exclaimed. Hermione stopped crying at the mention of a red mark on her face and became very angry and her face showed the most evil look any of them had ever seen and she hissed out one name and one name only "Potter". Draco growled and Pansy gasped "I'm going to get him back as he shouted at Ginny as well…" she added and got up. "We will help wont we guys?" Blaise said, and the other Slytherins all agreed and nodded their heads. "First we need to find Ginny then" Hermione said and walked towards the door, opened it and left with the Slytherin. It wasn't hard to find her either as she was sat on a bench reading a book called ' Why Boys Are Gits'. "Ginny, I'm going to find Harry and get him back…you in or you out? Hermione said angrily. Ginny smiled and threw the book back at the Hufflepuff first year who she took it off and Blaise smiled and held his hand out for her to help her up and Ginny smiled up at him and took his hand and he pulled her up a bit too fast and she fell into him. "Oops, sorry Ginny" he smiled shyly and helped her to straighten up. "Its okay Zabini" she assured him "Call me Blaise" he laughed "Only enemies call me Zabini" he told her and she nodded smiling, making everybody laugh, except for Crabbe and Goyle who were too stupid to know why they were laughing and they all went off to find Harry. Ginny started talking to Blaise on the way there and after a few minutes Blaise had his arm around her and Hermione was holding hands with Draco. They soon found Harry in the courtyard sitting on a bench by himself, when Hermione barked "Potter" and he looked up and saw Blaise with his arm around Ginny, Hermione holding hands with Draco and that they were being followed by Pansy, Terence, Marcus, Crabbe and Goyle and stood up. Blaise saw Harry look at him and Ginny and he removed his arm from being round her and held her hand and she accepted his hand and gripped on tight as she was worried about what would happen. Harry saw this sudden movement and flipped out again. "GINNY, WHY ARE YOU WITH THEM AND WHY ARE YOU AND THAT SLYTHERIN SCUMBAG HOLDING HANDS? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND…CHOOSE…ME OR HIM?" he shouted at the top of his lungs, causing every student who heard him to stop and stare, so they could see what happened. Ginny let go of Blaise and walked towards Harry, making Blaise wonder what he had done wrong, making Harry smirk, thinking he had won. "I choose Blaise Zabini of the Slytherin House." She said to him right in his face, looked him up and down, then scoffed and went back to holding hands with Blaise. "How can you choose a Slytherin over me…" Harry spat and Ginny laughed and said, loud and clear so everybody could hear "Why do I choose him over you…I wonder…I'm supposed to be your girlfriend right? Well, if I am then why did you tell me to leave you alone…that is dumping me basically…So I don't have to let go of Blaise's hand as we aren't dating anymore. So I can do whatever I want to do…Scarface" Everybody laughed at what Ginny had just said and Ginny just smiled at Harry and shrugged her shoulders and added "Sorry, I thought it was about time that somebody called you that" and laughed along with everybody else, then grabbed Blaise and pulled him towards her and put her arms around his neck, looked into his eyes, then looked at Harry and smiled and then kissed Blaise, which shocked everybody including Blaise, but he then found himself kissing her back. Hermione stopped laughing and said "She's right you know Scarface, you did tell her to stay away from you, so its your own fault." She smirked at him, reminding him of Draco when he smirked. "See, you are lucky I don't hit friends…oh…wait a minute you're not my friend are you" Hermione hissed and swung her arm forward and hit Harry hard in the side of his jaw sending him backwards. "Wow Hermione I never thought you had it in you" Harry muttered. "Do not call me Hermione. Only friends call me Hermione…you can only call me Granger" Hermione spat at him. "Where's Ginny gone?" Blaise asked suddenly "I'm here, sorry I went to the headmasters office" she smiled at Blaise. "Anyway, as I was about to say…I am going to go to see Dumbledore's office and get transferred to Slytherin." Hermione smirked and kissed Draco. "That's what I just did…im getting transferred to Slytherin as we speak" Ginny smiled then looked at Harry's shocked face and frowned, walked over to him, held up his head and said "Look at my robes Harry, see any difference at all?" she smirked, pushing his head back. Harry looked at her robes and saw the Slytherin crest on them. She was wearing Slytherin robes. "Ginny, no, please…you are the only thing in my life worth living for" Harry pleaded. Then Blaise laughed and said "You might as well be dead then…she has already decided and she is one of us now Potter…You're too late" then he grabbed Ginny and pushed her up against a wall and they started snogging. Draco looked at them both and laughed "Horny buggers" he said to Hermione, then looked at Harry and felt a kind of sadness for him but just shook it of and took Hermione's hand and pulled her towards him and moved his hands down to her ass and lifted her up by it and Harry watched in disgust as Hermione and Draco started snogging with their tongues, with Hermione being held up only by Draco's arms and as Ginny was being pinned against a wall by Blaise. He then looked to Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy and saw how they were just standing there looking like idiots. He felt his eyes begin to water as he saw his ex-girlfriend and his ex-best friend become Slytherin lovers and ran off. As Harry walked into the Great Hall the next day he heard laughing and looked towards the Slytherin table, as it was always quiet in the mornings, but the Slytherins were noisy. He saw Ginny and Hermione messing around with Draco and Blaise, also noticing that there was somebody missing from the table. He left the Hall and walked out when he saw the missing Slytherin sitting on the stairs. He took a deep breath and walked over. "Are you okay Pansy?" he asked, sitting next to her. "How im feeling is none of your business Potter…so how is life without your precious Weaslette?" she hissed back at him. "Put it this way…the Dark Lord wont have to worry about trying to kill me again if this feeling goes on…I feel like committing suicide" Pansy smiled and said " I can see what Ginny sees in you Harry, you're smart, funny and cute too, but you can also be aggressive most of the time" she laughed at Harry's expression. " I never realised you thought of me like that Pansy" said Harry. Pansy started blushing and said shyly "I've always liked you Harry, but I was scared of what Draco might think. He used to be really horrible until he hooked up with Hermione during the holidays." Harry sighed, shaking his head and stood up. " You want to go for a walk?" he asked. Pansy smiled slightly and nodded. Harry helped her up and they started chatting away about their lives. Meanwhile, in the hall, Draco and Blaise dared Hermione and Ginny to kiss each other, with tongues, for five minutes. They had only been kissing for three when Ron, Fred and George spotted them and pulled Ginny away from them. "What the hell is going on?" Ron screamed, then looked at Hermione and tried to whisper so that nobody else could hear, but it failed " And why are you kissing Hermione?" he added, with the failed whisper. "Nothing with a girl kissing another girl" the twins said, both getting boners. "Ron, didn't you hear about what Harry did? He slapped Hermione and then shouted at me. So me and Hermione have transferred to Slytherin." Ron, Fred and George all gasped in chorus. "That might explain why Harry is outside with Pansy Parkinson, come see for yourself!" said George. Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs and stormed out of the hall after her brothers, with everybody else following behind her. When Ginny caught up to her brothers, they were in the courtyard, which is when she saw Harry sat on a bench. She saw Harry with another girl, he was kissing her…that girl was none other than Pansy Parkinson. She ran over, grabbed Harry by the head, pulled him off the bench and then smacked his head onto the edge of the bench. She then pulled him back up and punched him in the nose and let go of him, as he dropped to the floor. The group of Slytherins suddenly burst out into laughter. "So, that was your plan the whole time was it Harry? Get rid of me and then get with Pansy 'Pug-Face' Parkinson? Well screw you, stay the fuck away from me you…you bastard" she shouted and turned her back on him, looking at the bunch of Slytherins rolling around in laughter, and smiled at them. "Wow Ginny, you're my new bodyguard babe" Blaise smirked, looking at the faces of Hermione, Ron, Fred and George. Harry started to cry as the girl he loved, turned against him. Suddenly his sadness turned into anger, as he felt his hands curling into fists. He slowly stood up and stared at the back of Ginny. The Slytherins finally stopped laughing and stared at Harry. Ginny turned around still smiling, wondering why the laughter had stopped, when Harry's hand slapped her hard across the face. "Look who's smiling now?" he said darkly. He felt proud of himself, and smiled. Then he noticed everybody's faces, but the ones he noticed most, were three red-faced people. Ron, Fred and George. Ginny got up and ran off, with Blaise running along after her. Suddenly, a fist collided with Harry's face, knocking him back down to the floor. " Who do you think you are? How dare you hit Ginny! What's gotten into you?" Ron shouted, lowering his fist. He then walked back towards his brothers and they went off, looking for Ginny, but then stopped and looked at Hermione. Harry looked to Hermione, but she didn't move, she just stood there and shook her head. "You've changed since Sirius died. You're not the guy we used to know. You're not our friend Harry, you're somebody else." She said quietly and walked off with Ron and the twins. Draco looked around him, and noticed that everybody had disappeared, except Pansy, so he walked over to Harry and knelt down. "Listen, Harry, I can understand liking two people at once. You just have to let your heart decide what you want more, as you may lose your friends if you carry on like this. You need to decide." He told Harry, and then stood back up and held out his hand to help Harry up. Harry took Draco's hand cautiously and got up. "Malfoy, why are you giving me advice? Why are you being nice to me?" Harry asked. "Listen, I know I've never been kind to you, but I regret that and I apologise, and please, call me Draco. Malfoy is my father's name. I despise it." Draco replied, then added "Im giving you advice because I don't want you to take a turn for the worst. I don't want you to take the same path I went down. Except I was given that path and had no other choice but to take it. You have a choice however, so take the path that leads to a good and happy life. The other path leads to misery and depression. Trust me. Im talking from experience." Harry looked stunned. "I thought you loved your father, anybody who ever said something you didn't like about him, would get screamed at, shouted at and threatened. " he said, with a puzzled look on his face. "Let's walk, shall we?" Draco sighed, beckoning towards the direction of which everybody else had taken. Harry nodded and followed, listening closely to what Draco had to say. "There you are Draco" Hermione shouted, beaming at him. "It appears we have caught up with everybody. But that is my story Harry, please understand that I understand that the way I acted was wrong, and I am trying my hardest to change that. Sorry Hermione, just explaining to Harry, why I am, what I was and what I intend to be" he smiled at her and wrapped her in his arms as she ran over to him. "That's my boy" she replied. Draco smiled as she went back over to join the Slytherin table. He put his arm round Harry's shoulder and spoke loud enough only for Harry to hear. "If you try and mess this new life of mine with Hermione, the I will personally kill you. I am truly happy for once. I love Hermione with all my heart and soul. Which is more than you could imagine. So, I am asking you as a friend to accept me and Hermione, and please no more hitting girls, its just not right. So, will you accept us?" Harry once again was shocked, but all he could do was nod. "Thank you Harry, I appreciate this. I promise that I will take good care of her, and I would never hurt her at all. I know that she is a very close and good friend of yours. A best friend of yours if you prefer. Thank you again" Draco said. They walked over to the Slytherin table, which shocked the rest of the school, two arch-rivals, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, talking without using their wands, and standing at the Slytherin table. " Hey, everything sorted out? If you know what I mean Draco?" Hermione asked, with a complete straight face. Draco nodded and smiled "Yes, Harry has accepted us, and he isn't hitting any more girls either." He said proudly. Hermione jumped up and grabbed the both of them into a giant hug. "Thank you Harry" she gasped. She suddenly let go as Ginny walked over and sat down smiling, but with Blaise walking slowly far behind her, with a face full of anger. "What's up Blaise?" Draco asked. "Ginny just dumped me for some Gryffindork." He muttered darkly. Harry looked up hopefully, hoping that Ginny wanted him back. "Hey Ginny" said a new voice. Harry turned around and saw Ginny smile and walk over to the new boy Viktor. He couldn't remember his last name, then Draco muttered to Hermione "Why has Ginny cast off Blaise for that twat, Viktor Graistoyn?" Harry has seen enough. He walked over to Fred and George at the Gryffindor table and they all walked out of the hall, talking secretly amongst themselves. Ginny could not help but notice this, and followed them, but stayed out of sight. She carefully looked round the corner to see Fred and George nodding at Harry. She saw Harry give them a pouch of what she could easily guess was money. Harry was buying something off them, but what. She then saw her brothers pull a brown bag out of their rucksack and pass it to Harry. Then they separated and went their different ways. She turned around and bumped into a tall, blonde Slytherin, who was extremely beautiful. "Im sorry" Ginny apologised. "Its alright, Ginny isn't it? One of the Weasleys I presume." The beautiful girl replied. "Yes, im Ginny Weasley, but who are you? I've never noticed you before." Ginny stated. "Im Constance. Constance Elvive. I stay out of sight. Only the Slytherins know of me. Well, a certain few anyway. Bye." Constance said and started to walk off, but then stopped " Good job on Harry Potter by the way. He deserved what he got" she added, then walked round the corner. Ginny watched after her in amazement. Then continued following Harry. She saw him, flee into the girl's bathroom. "What the heck is he doing?" she said to herself. She waited until she heard a cubicle door shut, then walked in quietly. She heard the rustling of the brown paper bag and she looked around to see which cubicle it was coming from. When she found the right door, she pushed it open, and saw Harry sat there drinking vodka. "What the hell are you doing? Are you out of your mind Harry?" she shouted and stormed out of the toilet, leaving him sat there wide-mouthed.**

**A/N. I know it seems like they never have lessons but they do, it's just that I leave them out and go to their breaks and what not. There will be lessons starting from here.**

**During Potions, Professor Snape was actually happy to see that Hermione had moved to Slytherin, as they would get more points. He sat down at his desk and looked towards Draco's table and smiled to himself. Although Draco and Hermione didn't see Professor Snape looking at them, they were actually getting up to no good under the table. Hermione was rubbing the inside of Draco's thigh, near his cock, and Draco was rubbing her leg. Harry could see what they were doing. He was sat next to Ginny, who evidently could not see what they were doing. He suddenly had the urge to touch her. If he was correct then this would make her want him back, as she would want to take him there and then, hopefully not literally there and then as they were in class. Maybe afterwards though. Harry took a deep breath and put his hand on Ginny's leg, and started rubbing it gently. Ginny gasped quietly and looked down to where Harry was rubbing, then followed his hand back to him. "Harry, what are you doing?" she whispered. Harry ignored her and continued what he was doing. "Harry, please answer…me" she gasped. Harry finally replied "Im making you feel good" he said, smiling. When the lesson was over, Hermione, Draco and Harry all walked out grinning. "I still cant believe that this is the end of a school year already." Hermione said. Harry nodded in agreement, and Draco opened his mouth, " I agree, I don't actually want to go home. I mean, what have I got, to go home to. My mother will be in her room crying all the time, I never see her anymore. My father is in Azkaban, so i've got nobody to prove myself to…I will have nothing to do at all when I get back to my mansion. So, count yourselves lucky I suppose. The only thing I have that's interesting is flicking things at the house elves when they walk past or to chase the bloody gnomes. I have some serious vicious gnomes. The house elves are always playing hide and seek with me in this day and age, which is why I flick things at them. I hide, flick things at them, run and hide again. Quite boring really." He finished at last, closing his mouth. Harry made a sudden snoring sound, until Hermione hit him and he started laughing. "Sorry Herms, I couldn't help myself in honesty. "HARRY! WAIT UP!" Somebody was shouting from round the corner. "Who the bloody hell is calling me? Sorry im not giving out autographs if you are a first year" he laughed, making Draco join in with the laughing. Hermione stood there scowling at them both. "You immature prats, it only Ginny!" she hissed. "Harry! Wait!" Ginny shouted, coming into view. Harry stopped laughing immediately and stood up straight again, and faced Ginny. He walked towards her as she stopped for breath. "What's up?" he asked. "I just broke up with Viktor, im so sorry Harry I should have realised that it was you I loved all along" Ginny replied. "I love you too Ginny" Harry said, and pulled her into a hug. Draco and Hermione smiled at each other and waited for Harry and Ginny to catch up with them. Draco fell behind and pulled Harry with him "Im proud of you Harry, you got her back just by rubbing her leg. I saw everything" he laughed. "Thanks Draco" Harry smiled. "Well, I guess it's time to go home, our trunks should be in the hallway." Hermione smiled. They all nodded and walked to the hallway. An hour later they were all on the train with their trunks. They were all in one compartment with each other. There was Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Flint, Higgs, Blaise and Pansy. Harry had Ginny on his lap, Draco had Hermione on his lap, Ron had Pansy on her lap, Crabbe and Goyle were sat on the floor in the corner, Fred and George were sat on the end of the seat, Blaise, Higgs and Flint were on the other seat with Ron and Pansy. They were all having a good laugh until the train started to slow down and they pulled into the station. As they all got off the train, and said their goodbyes, Draco took another look at Hermione, and how beautiful she really was and ran after her, grabbing her hand. "Im going with you Hermione! I have to! I wont be able to cope without you!" he admitted, looking deep into her eyes. Hermione smiled, squeezed his hand and said "Okay, sure thing Draco. It means you get to meet my mum and dad as well. Which is good, as they have been wondering who you are, since I first started talking to you. They were always trying to figure out why I was on the computer so long, and why I kept going out to see you" she laughed. They walked over to Hermione's mum. "Mum, this is Draco, the boy who you and dad have been longing to meet. The man I love." She smiled, squeezing Draco's hand. "Hello Mrs Granger, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you, especially your cooking" he smiled. Mrs Granger smiled at them both "Its nice to finally meet you, but its not me you should be introducing yourself to" she frowned, then added "Hermione, your father has come to take you home. You're adopted. You biological father has come to collect you. I am sorry that we lied to you, but your real father said it was the safest thing to do. All of your belongings are at his home. Being with him, could have endangered your life back then. We took you in. Well, goodbye. It was nice knowing you. Your father is the man standing over there dressed all in black." She then walked off back through the barrier. "What? I…I don't understand!" Hermione cried out. "Come on Herms, im with you. I will help you through this okay, no matter what!" Draco promised, looking toward the man all in black, and squeezed her hand. They walked towards the man in black. He stood there and gestured towards the barrier. They put their trunks onto a trolley and pushed it through the barrier, following him. They did not say a word until they got to outside the station. They stopped to see a black hummer stretch limousine sat there in waiting. They put their trunks in the back of the limousine and stood by, waiting to see what would happen. The man in black gestured to the door, opening it. Hermione slid in, followed by Draco and lastly the man in black. He shut the door. "Hermione, I am your father. I apologise for my silence. I thought it best not to talk until I knew we were protected. As we are now in a completely protected environment, we are in no danger by speaking here. Good to see you also Mr Malfoy" He spoke. "How is a limousine protected?" Hermione said flatly. "Get out, you shall see" her father spoke again. He opened the door and got out, Draco and Hermione followed. As they got out there in front of them was a garden that could fill about 100 acres with a huge mansion at the end "Wow, is this…home?" Hermione asked. Her father chuckled "Yes, this is home my young one" he replied. He walked to the back of the limo and got the trunks out and, using his wand, he made them float up to the mansion and he then walked up through the garden towards the mansion. "Hermione, I recognise this place…I've been here before, with my father. I think I know who your father is. He knew my name so easily. Your father is…" he tried to finish but the words wouldn't come out. As they walked through the front door, the door slammed behind them. "Yes, Draco. You are correct in thinking who I am." Hermione's father said. "And how is your father, Lucius? I believe he has been neglecting me" he added. Draco cleared his throat and spoke up. "My Lord, my father is a man, no he is not a man, a mere person that cares only for himself. He cares not for others around him." Draco looked to Hermione "Plus, he is in Azkaban." He added, looking back at Hermione's father. Hermione suddenly dropped to the floor holding her nose, as she realised whom her father was. "Hermione!" Draco gasped and dived to the floor to stop her from hitting the ground. He saved her just in time, he sat her up and pulled her hands away from her face, only to see blood pouring from her nose and the corner of her right eye. "Draco, I understand now. I know who he is. He's…Lord Voldemort." She cried, wiping her eyes. "Erm, Herms, you might want some tissue for your face." Draco said, looking at her father, who was just standing there. "In my pocket, some in there" she muttered, pulling a packet of tissues out, wiping her face, revealing all the blood. "Hermione, you are correct. I am Lord Voldemort. Please just call me Dad or Father though. I would have nothing to do with you calling me Lord Voldemort or L.V." he said suddenly. Hermione suddenly made an angry face "Wait! Are you trying to tell me that Draco has been calling me a Mudblood since second year for no reason and that i'm also a pure blood, not to mention your daughter…which means I'm a pure Slytherin?" Lord Voldemort nodded " Yes Hermione, everything is true, and you are also the very great grand daughter of Salazar Slytherin, which now makes you the heir of Slytherin." He paused "Let me show you to your room" he added, gesturing to follow him. Draco stood up and pulled Hermione up off the floor and they followed Voldemort. "This is your room. Or wing shall I say, this entire section of the mansion is yours. I shall see you in the morning. For now, I bid you goodnight." Voldemort said, handed Hermione a key and walked off in the shadowy halls. During the next few weeks, Hermione and Draco were mostly walking around the gardens as there was not much to do, due to the shock of everything that had happened recently. They were outside walking by the trees when a house elf appeared out of nowhere and ran over to them. "Mistress, your father wishes to see you at once…which means now. You might want to hurry up. He said it is quite important" then it disappeared again. "What the bloody hell was that about?" Draco gasped. "Careful Draco, you're starting to sound like Ron" Hermione giggled. Draco made a disgusted face, and then laughed. "We better get to your father anyway. Before he starts killing muggles out of rage." He smirked. Hermione nodded and they both ran back up to the mansion. They stopped sharply outside her fathers study and knocked on the door. "Enter" came a voice from inside. "Ah, Hermione…Glad you got the message, I was starting to think that the old house elf had finally betrayed me. Now, just a quick meeting with you. You are to learn Quidditch. I have bought you both a pair of brand new brooms, and I have just transformed the gardens into a Quidditch pitch, especially for you Hermione. Now, Draco is to teach you, as I understand he is the Slytherin Seeker. Off you go, you are to train everyday until the start of term. Good day" and he waved them out of his office. "Dr…Draco…I don't like flying…not one bit" Hermione said, biting her lip. Draco put his arm around her and whispered "I'll help you. By the time we are finished, you will be one of the best players on the Slytherin team, apart from me that is anyway" he smirked at her, making her smile weakly. From that moment on they spent the rest of their holidays practising Quidditch, only stopping to eat, rest or use the toilet. The day before they were due to go back to Hogwarts was a day to remember. Voldemort took them for breakfast in the conservatory, afterwards they played a muggle game known as Paintball (which was completely Hermione's idea), followed by lunch in the gardens, then a game of gnome kicking and then finally had dinner in the grand hall. It was certainly a fun day for them all. The next day they were all packed and ready to go. They arrived outside the station in the limousine and took five minutes saying their goodbyes. They stuffed their bags onto trolleys and then ran to the platforms 8 and 9. They walked slowly towards the barrier and then stopped. They gave each other a quick nod, and then Hermione ran through the barrier, followed by Draco. They found a compartment on the train and shut the door. "What are we going to do Draco? We are going to have to be super secretive this term, I don't know if I can handle it" Hermione said quietly. Draco took a sighed deeply and looked her in the eyes, "We can do this together Hermione, as long as we are together we can do anything. Remember our first secret? When we first got together? That wasn't so hard to keep was it? We can do this, trust me Hermione." He whispered to her, taking her hands in his. She nodded and leant her head on his shoulder. Just then Harry, Ginny and Ron walked into the compartment. "Hey guys, how were your holidays?" Ginny smiled at them. Hermione's head shot up to see them all standing at the door of the compartment. "Oh, hey guys. Yeah, it was a fun summer. We spent it together" Draco smiled, squeezing Hermione's hand. Harry and Ginny smiled, Ron however gave a weak smile and sat down and started staring out the window. "What's up with Ron?" Hermione asked Ginny and Harry. "He had a bad summer" Harry frowned. By the time they arrived at Hogwarts Ron had still been quiet and was the first one out of the compartment. The next morning Draco took Hermione to Quidditch sign up. She was certain to get on the team, she was brilliant. Flint saw Hermione and smiled "Hey Hermione, here to watch Draco train?" he asked her. "No, i'm here to sign up and make the team" she smiled at him. Flint's jaw dropped. "Um…okay then. Wow, that's quite a surprise to me. Yeah give it a go. Put your name here and then do your thing" he smiled. **

**The next day the list of people who made the team was posted in Slytherin Common Room. Draco rushed up to it and scanned the list, he didn't have to look hard, and there it was. Hermione had made the team, and the first match was tomorrow against Gryffindor. He rushed down to the Great Hall and over to the Slytherin table. "You made the team, congratulations" he grinned, sitting down with Hermione and the rest of the Slytherins. "Yeah, congratulations on making the team, Flint told us you were the best person who went to try outs." Another Slytherin said loudly, attracting Harry's attention. He turned to Ginny "Any idea who the new Slytherin quidditch player is?" he asked. Ginny shook her head "No idea, how do you know there's a new player?" she replied. "I overheard them, Ron, do you know who the new Slytherin quidditch player is?" Harry said, turning to Ron, who looked up with a mouth full of food and shook his head. He looked back over to the Slytherin table to see Hermione and Draco get up to leave, and then the rest of the table followed behind them. _What are they all up to?_ Harry wondered, watching as Hermione and Draco led the Slytherins out of the Great Hall. They were actually all going to celebrate in the Common Room for all the people who made the team.**

**Later, after the celebrations Draco and Hermione were fast asleep near the fire. The next morning, Hermione and Draco were woken up by Flint. "Hey rise and shine sleeping ugly" he grinned at Draco. "Hermione, your quidditch kit is on the table over there. Get to your dorm and get changed. After she had got her kit on, she grabbed her broom and walked back into the common room to stand with the team as they had their chat. She had skipped breakfast to avoid being seen by anybody. She did not want anybody to know she was the new Beater on the Slytherin team. As they walked out of the common room she stayed in the middle so she would not be seen. They walked onto the pitch, with Hermione still unknown to any onlookers. They all mounted their brooms and lifted into the air, keeping Hermione in the middle. They could not wait to surprise everybody with who their new player was, due to the fact that it was a mystery to the school, except Slytherin of course. The shock that everybody would have when they saw that it was Hermione, the girl who was terrified of flying. They all then separated and flew to their positions, which is when everybody saw who was the new Beater. Harry looked up and could not believe his eyes. Hermione! Hermione was the new Slytherin player, she was the beater. She could fly. Draco flew over to Hermione and he leant over and kissed her. They both looked at Harry and smirked at him. He could not believe what was happening. He started brewing up jealousy whilst thinking to himself **_'That should be me, not Malfoy. She has even adapted his smirk, they both look so alike now its unreal.' _**He soon stopped thinking as something hit him in the head extremely hard and he fell from his broom to the ground. He heard somebody shout "Sorry" in a non-sympathetic way. He looked up to see Hermione in fits of laughter as Draco flew over to her, holding the Snitch and started kissing her, then he blacked out. **

**When he awoke he was lying in the Hospital Wing. He saw Ron, Ginny, Fred and George all gathered round his bed, staring at him. "Wh-what happened?" Harry asked. "Hermione is what happened. She hit you with a bludger. I'm telling you mate, she's gone bloody mental as she was laughing as well. Lets go to the common room. You're allowed as you are fine now." Ron said. Harry nodded and got off the bed, still dressed in his quidditch kit, and walked back to the common room with them. Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common room they were celebrating their win. "Did you see his face when he saw Hermione laughing at him, he looked so heartbroken and like he was about to cry at the same time." Flint said. Hermione laughed "Oh no, Hermione hit me, she hates me, I wish I was dead" she said, imitating Harry. Everybody started laughing. Draco leant over and whispered something to her. She giggled and said "Okay. Every Slytherin here, you are invited to a party at my Daddy's mansion. You shall be sent invitations via owl. It will be during the holidays as that way we have an excuse for not doing our so-called homework" she laughed, rolling her eyes. Everybody started cheering and laughing, whilst the door opened by itself and closed again.**

**Harry took off his invisibility cloak and rushed back to the Gryffindor common room. He sat by the fire all night thinking to himself. **_' Hermione's dad doesn't own a mansion…and the only muggles to own mansions are royalty and extremely rich people. I can only think of two people in the wizarding world who own a mansion…The Malfoy's and Lord Voldemort himself. Wait no…she would not be living with the Malfoy's as Draco was not there all holiday from what they said, it cant be? Lord Voldemort is Hermione's father? No it cannot be true…can it?' _**Just then Ron walked into the common room. "Hey Harry, how did it go? What did they say?" he asked, excitedly. Harry took a deep breath. "Ron, I think Hermione's real father is Lord Voldemort." Ron's face dropped "No, it can't be. Its not possible…is it?" Harry shook his head "Think about it Ron, she has been acting so strange since we came back to school. She has been acting more like Malfoy. She might as well be his twin. She can also suddenly fly, her behaviour and her attitude has Slytherin written all over it…it just seems like she is a whole new person. Did you get a glimpse of her broom? Too expensive for her to buy…Malfoy had the exact same one. Their brooms were charmed as well. It would also explain why there has been no activity from Lord Voldemort or the Death Eaters" he replied. Ron suddenly whimpered "Harry, what if Hermione's a Death Eater…or worse, in line to be the next Dark Lord!" That made Harry's face drop suddenly "You're right…I think we need to keep an eye on her from now on." Harry replied. Meanwhile, Hermione was in The Owlery writing a letter to her father, informing him that she was going to be holding a party. She tied it to an owl's leg and sent the message. "How's your daddy Voldemort, Granger?" said a familiar voice. She spun around and saw Harry standing there. "How did you know Potter? Been creeping around the Slytherin Common Room again have we, with that stupid invisibility cloak?" she hissed at him. His face dropped, he wasn't expecting her to know that. "How did you know I was in there?" She laughed. "You just told me, I was just guessing, you confirmed it though." She smirked at him. Harry smiled at her. "What are you smiling at?" she snapped. Harry reached out and took her hand into his. "You funnily enough Granger. Hermione, I need to tell you something badly." He replied. She looked at him in disgust. "What is it Potter?" she sneered, pulling her hand away from him. " I…you know what, I could show you better than I could tell you" He pulled her towards him and kissed her. What he didn't know was that Draco was walking up the steps at that time, when he saw Harry kissing Hermione. He was about to speak up when he saw Hermione push him off her and slap him. He smirked and thought to himself **_'That's my girl' _**He walked out into the moonlight where they could see him and said "What do you think you are doing laying your face on my girlfriend Potter?" Hermione smiled as she saw Draco and ran and jumped onto him. He caught her and pushed her against the closest wall and they started kissing. "God I've missed doing that" he smirked at her. Hermione smirked back at him then looked at Harry. Draco lowered her to the floor, and let her walk towards Harry. "How does your face feel Potter? To be honest I don't think you live up to your name. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived… I think there is a more suitable name for you, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Should Have Died." Draco's jaw dropped. "Hermione, that was harsh…you and Harry have been best friends from the beginning…How can you say that?" he gasped. Hermione spun round to face Draco "Simple, we was friends when Harry felt pity for me, however, seeing as i'm not a 'filthy mudblood' anymore, I don't need him." She replied. Harry started to bulge with anger and he felt his fists tightening. He stood up and pulled his fist back "Hermione" he said through gritted teeth. As Hermione turned around his fist collided with her face and she fell to the ground, then he started kicking her until she was laying in a pool of her own blood. "Sectumsempra" Draco shouted and a coloured light shot out of his wand, hitting Harry right in the stomach and he fell to the floor. When he awoke he recognised where he was instantly, as he was always in here for something. He was in the Hospital Wing. "Madame Pomfrey, have I had any visitors?" he asked. Madame shook her head and motioned her head to another bed." They were all visiting that bed" she replied. "Who was that?" he asked. She tutted and replied "It was Miss Granger, and you can go now Mr Potter" and she waltzed off. Harry tried to figure out why nobody had come to visit him, but he lost his train of thought when he walked into The Great Hall. The entire school was staring at him. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. He looked both sides of him and noticed that the other Gryffindor's had all moved away from him and were giving him evil looks. He noticed that none of the Weasleys were there either, which was unusual for them. It was hard to not be there if you were Ron Weasley, as all he ever does is shovel food into his mouth. So its obvious he would never miss breakfast. He heard laughter suddenly, as it has been silent due to all the glares being thrown at him, and he looked up to see the Slytherin table. Nothing-unusual there. Then he looked more closely. There was colour among the dark hairs and light hairs. He saw Ginny, Ron, Fred and George all sat with Hermione and the rest of Slytherin. He got up to go and say hi, but when he got there he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Blaise and Ginny holding hands. "Blaise, get your filthy hands off of my girlfriend this instant or ill…" he started. Blaise raised an eyebrow as Ginny put her hand in front of Harry's face, telling him to stop before he went any further. "If he was holding hands with your girlfriend then I would have dumped him by now, he is only holding hands with me however…unless there is something going on between him and Draco that nobody knows about" she spoke out loud. "So, where is this girlfriend of yours Potter? Or are you making another one up" Ginny added, causing everybody at the table to burst into fits of laughter. Harry opened his mouth and then closed it again. He gave her one meaningful look and walked out of the Great Hall and up to the Gryffindor Common Room. "Somebody's got a stick up their arse" Hermione smirked and everybody laughed. As Harry got to his dormitory he slammed the door shut and locked the door as quickly as he could. Suddenly his scar started to burn like hell. He gripped his forehead, screamed and fell to the floor on his knees. "Mood swing again Harry?" hissed a familiar voice. Harry let go of his head, stood up and spun round to see who was addressing him. "Voldemort! What do you want? Harry said, gritting his teeth. "Well, a little birdie told me that you touched my daughter…I think the term 'hit' is more suitable for this intrusion. I'm not happy about that…not one bit. You shall face the consequences." Voldemort sneered. "AVADA KEDAVRA" screamed Voldemort. Suddenly Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George all stopped what they were doing. They looked at each other ran out of The Great Hall. Draco and Blaise looked at each other, shrugged and ran after them. They all raced up the stairs and burst into the Gryffindor Common Room. They got to Harry's dormitory and tried to open the door. "It's…it's locked" Ron stuttered. Hermione glared at the door and punched it, cutting her knuckles open. She pulled out her wand and shouted "Aloe Hamora" The door swung open and they all gasped. They walked in slowly to see Harry lying on the bed. Draco and Blaise then burst in shouting "What's up? Why did you suddenly run here?" then fell backwards when they saw Harry on the bed. Hermione walked over to Harry and sat next to him. "Please don't be dead Harry!" she cried. Harry made no movement and did not reply. He was stone cold. He was dead. She hugged his dead body and then got up and glared at everybody around her. "Who did this? Answer me now goddamn it." She spat. Nobody answered. Then a voice said "We were all sat at the table with you Hermione" She looked at Draco and nodded "Okay, I'm sorry." She apologised and then suddenly said, "Father". She used Harry's owl, Hedwig, and sent a message to Voldemort. After waiting for 5 minutes, she looked up suddenly. "Show yourself father" she spoke out loud. Everybody except Draco gasped when they saw Lord Voldemort standing there. "You killed Harry didn't you?" she asked him calmly. He nodded and smiled. "Why did you kill him?" she asked. "Because you are my daughter and he touched you. He kissed you. He beat you up and nobody does that to my daughter and gets away with it. If anybody ever touches you again then I shall kill them…unless its Malfoy of course" he replied. Hermione smiled and shook her head "You wont kill them father" she said, still smiling. "What do you mean Hermione?" he asked, looking confused. She walked up to Ron, Fred and George and kissed each one. "What now father, are you going to?" Voldemort smiled and shook his head. "No precious, they are pure-blooded. Harry was not however, so he died." Hermione frowned, when suddenly Professor Snape walked in to see why students from his house had run off into the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione smiled and ran up to him and kissed him. Snape tried to get her off him, but was failing miserably. By the time she got off him he looked extremely scared. "Avada Kedavra" shouted Voldemort. Snape fell to the floor. Draco started to cry "Voldemort, you bastard, Snape was like a dad to me! It's your entire fault Hermione. You kissed him" he shouted and stormed off. Voldemort started to laugh but stopped when Hermione glared at him. She picked up Harry's body and threw his invisibility cloak over her and walked to the head's office. She said the password for Dumbledore's office and put Harry's body on the steps and left. Three days later was Harry's funeral. To Hermione and the Weasleys surprise, Harry's Aunt, Uncle and Cousin were there. "Mr and Mrs Dursley, thank you for coming. Harry would have wanted you here. I appreciate it" she smiled slightly. Mr Dursley frowned and said "You're Hermione I guess. Harry was always talking about you. He had pictures of you all over his walls. There were so many that you couldn't even see the wall behind. This was Harry's…he would have wanted you to have it." He handed her a red box the size of a cup, then grabbed his family and left. Hermione opened the box slightly and then shut it again. She went up to her dorm room, shut the door and locked it. She opened the box fully and it enlarged to the size of a microwave. She pulled out a ton of different photos of her. She placed them on her bed and then pulled out every gift she had ever given him for his birthday or Christmas. She found one more thing at the bottom of the box, a book with no name. She opened it and realised that it was his diary. She flicked through the pages and by the time she got to the end she realised that he had been in love with her since he had first met her. She suddenly remembered that the party was tomorrow and she had not sent out the invitations. She quickly put everything back into the box and started drawing an invitation that she then copied so that there was enough for those she was inviting. She sent them off to everybody's home, including Draco's, as she had not heard from him since the day Harry had died. She packed her bags and then left for the Hogwarts Express Train. She sat in a compartment by herself and locked the door. She did not want to be around anybody at this time due to the sadness she was experiencing, thanks to the incidents that had occurred throughout the last few days. The train finally arrived at Kings Cross Station and she grabbed her bags, put them on a trolley and ran through the barrier and straight to the entrance of Kings Cross Station. Her limousine was already there waiting for her. Her driver took her bags and but them into the back of the car and then opened the door for her and she got in. They drove into an alley and then disappeared. They re-appeared at her father's mansion. She left her bags with her driver, who picked them up and carried them all the way up to the front door. She knocked on the door three times and waited. The door opened and the driver walked through and carried her bags up to her room. She walked through the door and saw the person that opened the door. "Draco? What are you doing here?" She asked him. "Waiting for you Herms," he replied, with a small smile. She looked at him and then walked up to her room, leaving him in confusion. She shut her door behind her and locked it. "Smeyla" she called out. A small pop was heard and a house elf appeared. "Yes Mistress Voldemort" Smeyla squeaked. "Tell my father that I have arrived," she ordered. "Yes Mistress Voldemort" Smeyla squeaked and disappeared again with another pop. "I wish she would stop calling me that…its really annoying me now" Then another pop was heard making Hermione jump. "Master Voldemort requests that you join him for dinner in the dining room" Smeyla squeaked again and then disappeared quickly again, due to seeing the angry look on Hermione's face. Hermione dressed into her favourite dress. It was Slytherin green, which trailed behind her and it also covered her feet. It also showed her many curves and gave her a nice cleavage, which made her like it even more. She then put her hair into a bun and then curled two bits of hair and placed them on either side of her head, hanging down. She then got out a pair of Slytherin Green stilettos. They were only 12 inches high, which was quite low for her. She then walked gracefully into the dining room. She saw Draco and her father talking to each other quietly at the table. Voldemort was the first to see her and he smiled at her, causing Draco to turn around to see what he was smiling and then his jaw dropped as he saw her. She smiled back at her father and he motioned for her to sit next to Draco. She groaned quietly as she did not really want to, but she did as she was told and sat next to him. Voldemort clapped his hands and all sorts of delicious food appeared on the table. Draco put his hand on her leg and started to rub it. Hermione gave him a kick, making him jump, as he did not expect it. "Don't think I'm forgiving you for what happened at school, so stop trying to rub my leg." She snapped. Draco gave the 'what are you doing look'. He turned to see Voldemort looking at him. "What did he do at school Herms?" he asked her, still looking at Draco. _"Please don't tell him," _Draco thought, looking at Hermione and she smirked. "He said it was my fault that you killed Snape. Well, he didn't tell me actually…shouted it more like" she said coolly. "Avada…" Voldemort started, making Draco's eyes start to water, but was interrupted by Hermione, as she had Draco's face. "No father, he is mine to deal with" she smirked at him. Voldemort sneered at Draco and lowered his wand. "You are lucky I listen to my daughter boy" he hissed, then got up and left. Hermione finished eating and then led Draco up to her room; she motioned him in and then shut the door behind her and locked it. "Hermione…I…I cant…I cant thank you enough" Draco stuttered. "Shut up Malfoy, go lay down and rest." She muttered. Draco looked at her and asked, "Why are you calling me Malfoy again? It's been a while since I've heard that come from you!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "You are a Malfoy aren't you?" she asked. Draco sighed and nodded, then went and laid down on the bed. She turned off the light, walked over to her bed and turned her lamp on. She put her leg on Draco's leg. He turned to face her. He had a look of shock on his face. She smiled and leant down towards him and stopped about an inch from his face. He moved the rest of the way towards her and their lips touched. Hermione suddenly pulled away from him "Want a drink?" she asked, walking over to the drink bar in the corner of her room. Draco nodded and looked at her, disgusted by the glass of blue stuff she had just handed him. "What the fuck is this?" he choked. Hermione laughed and drank her glass of blue stuff. "It's a muggle drink, they call it alcohol. This is WKD. It's a very popular drink Draco, try some…I think you will like it!" she replied. Draco shifted slightly and took a small sip from the glass, with his eyes closed tight, ready to spit it out, and gasped in awe. "Wow, this stuff is amazing, I'm going to have to get this stuff delivered to my mansion," he laughed. They were soon both fast asleep on the bed. Throughout the next few weeks, Hermione heard absolutely nothing from any of her friends, so she decided it was time to go home, to the Grangers. She apparated into the garage next to the house, so that nobody would notice her. She opened the garage door and knocked on the front door, which swung open by itself. She walked inside, moving her hand to her pocket, where she had her wand. The place looked deserted, there was nothing anywhere. Not even a cobweb or a speck of dust. She decided to go to Diagon Alley instead and do some shopping. She walked into the pet store, due to the fact that Crookshanks had died. They had the cutest black owl, so she paid for him and then requested that the shop hold her until she had finished her shopping. That way she wouldn't have to lug her about everywhere. She left Diagon Alley and went to Topshop in London. As she was walking around, she bumped into somebody and knocked him or her flying. "I am so sorry, are you okay?" she gasped. The girl stood up and wiped her clothes clean, then gasped "Hermione? Is that you?" Hermione looked at the girl and let out a little scream "Oh my god, Ginny, how are you?" she squealed. They paid for their items and continued talking, walking out of the shop, heading towards MacDonald's. "Oi Slytherin Queen!" a voice boomed across high street. Hermione spun around, only to see Blaise Zabini, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. "Oh my god, Blaise" she screamed and ran towards him, jumping onto him. "Wow, you've lost some weight Herms" he grinned and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "By the way, we're coming to yours this weekend. Suddenly, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Ginny all jumped as something started making noise. "What the heck is that?" Blaise asked, looking irritated. Hermione blinked suddenly and then her hand shot straight to her handbag, "Its my mobile phone" she laughed. She pulled it out and looked at the screen. "I've got a message from Marcus…Marcus Flint."**

**Authors Note: Erm...Yeah...Thats everything i had written up on my computer at time...like i said...as soon as clock hits 8.00AM, i shall be writing more.**

House Points.

Simple. 4 houses, obviously, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and, my personal favourite, Slytherin.

I will be asking questions at the END of every chapter, if you know the answer, put the NAME of the HOUSE you want to be in and then type your ANSWERS in REVIEW.

Scores.

Every correct answer will be 30 points.

Every half correct answer will be 15 points.

Every effort will be 5 points (ive gotta be nice huh?)

POINTS ARE AS FOLLOWS.

GRYFFINDOR : 0

RAVENCLAW : 0

HUFFLEPUFF : 0

SLYTHERIN : 0

**FIRST QUESTION : WHAT WAS THE NICKNAME GIVEN TO SEVERUS SNAPE BY JAMES POTTER WHEN HE WAS A STUDENT AT HOGWARTS ? **


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Okay, the answer to the question will not be revealed until the end. However, I have had no reviews yet as I've just started writing this one…oh what fun! So…I was just talking to my friend, Sony, who happens to be my mobile, my good friend Sticker, who is my door and my two best friends, Polly and Sandy (My Guinea Pigs…my dog dose not talk to me unless he is hungry…) who are against each other, and they gave me the ideas for this chapter...which is not very long because i have to go to college. There is also a SEX SCENE but it does say WARNING! Be warned. Without further stalling…Chapter 2.

Chapter 2

**Hermione repeated what she had just told everybody. "Marcus Flint has just text me…he is right…" "Here" a voice interrupted, they all turned to look behind them and saw none other than Marcus Flint himself, standing there, smoking a cigarette…or maybe a joint. Hermione could not tell as normally Marcus smoked roll-ups anyway. But it was smoking, so it was obviously unhealthy. "So where are you guys all headed?" he grinned, looking at the group of people. "Nowhere actually." Ginny squeaked from behind Blaise. "Ah, well how about I escort you all there, as I was just leaving this place…so ill give you all a lift to mine. How does that sound?" he smirked at Hermione. "Okay then Marcus, that would be real sweet of you thanks." She smiled at him. "Right this way then," he shrugged. After a quick 5-minute walk they arrived at a black, stretch Hummer limousine. "Is…is that y-yours?" Ginny asked, looking up at it. Poor girl was not very tall so it was like a giant to her. "Yes it is" he replied. **

**They all got in and went to Marcus's and decided to have a sleepover, for old times sake. Hermione ended up putting her phone on silent, due to all the calls and texts she was receiving from Draco. Three days later, Hermione was still at Marcus's house. They were walking round the gardens, when he sat her down on the closest bench and looked her in the eyes. "Hermione…I want you to finish with Malfoy," he said. Hermione pursed her lips and hissed out. "Why do you care suddenly about me and Draco?" Marcus's face faded into a deepened shade of red. "I-I…I love you Hermione, I've been in love with you since the day I first saw you…without bushy hair, eyebrows and baggy clothes" He put his hand on hers and leant forwards to kiss her but she put her finger on his lips and said "No, Marcus you don't love me. You just think you do because you can act yourself around me…that's not love" Marcus removed her finger from his lips, so that he could talk. "Thanks for the advice, but that's not why I love you. I love you because I feel jealous when I see you and Malfoy holding hands or kissing each other. I dream about you, I wish it were me kissing you and holding hands with you. That's why I love you" Hermione gasped, then laughed "Wow, you really are obsessed with me aren't you" **

_**(WARNING: SEX SCENE)**_

**That night they sat watching a movie on TV, called What Women Want, starring Mel Gibson and Helen Hunt. They watched it, while eating a huge bowlful of popcorn. Both of these things were entirely new to Marcus, but he did find it funny when Mel Gibson was drunkenly, dancing and singing around the house and trying on women products like wax, pantyhose and lipstick. Hermione laid her head on Marcus's shoulder. He kissed her on the top of her hair and she looked up to smile at him when he kissed her again, this time on the lips. She sat up straight and put her hand on his neck and pulled him towards her and kissed him. She slowly moved on top of him and pushed him so he was lying down, she dropped onto him and kissed him deeply, while undoing his shirt. He grabbed her by the arms and pushed her up, pulling her top off as he did. He kissed her mouth, then the side of her neck, then her collarbone and then her cleavage. Hermione gasped quietly, biting down on her lip. She started undoing his trousers and pulled them off him, just as he ripped off her skirt. She pulled him up off the sofa, jumping onto him, wrapping her legs around him tightly, holding herself to him and inserted her tongue into his mouth and massaged his tongue with hers. He ripped off her bra and threw her down onto the sofa. She laughed at him seductively and slowly she pulled down his boxer shorts. He climbed onto the sofa and kneeled in front of her, sliding off her French panties. She bit down on her lip again, only this time much harder. She slowly parted her legs and smiled as he slid his fingers deep inside of her and started to finger her. She grabbed the nearest cushion and grabbed it as tightly as possible until she came. He smiled at her and then he parted her legs even wider and slid his big, hard cock into her. She gasped slightly, letting a small moan escape past her lips. He started pulling out then thrusting into her, harder and faster. Hermione moaned in pleasure as he did this until finally they both came. The next thing she knew, she was waking up in Marcus's bed, naked. **

"_O h my god! What have I done? Did we use protection? Oh god" _**She thought. Draco was going to kill her if he found out. She decided to leave after breakfast. She got dressed, after finding her clothes, and walked downstairs, only to find Marcus sat there with a grin wider then the Chesire Cat. "Morning gorgeous" he grinned "I made breakfast for you" he added, pointing to the toast. "Thanks" She replied quickly, grabbing the toast and shoving it down. "I've got to go now Marcus, when will I see you again?" she asked, grabbing her bags of clothes, shoes and whatever else. "You want to see me again?" he asked shyly. She suddenly thought what a bad idea that was due to Draco, until she remember how cruel he was to her, the last day of school. She then smirked, just like Draco did "Of course I want to see you again. After all, we are dating now" she smiled, giving another famous Malfoy smirk.**

Authors Note: Okay people, for those of you still reading, im not going to give the answer to the question until after ive written the next chapter. It makes more sense, as im not going to have any **REVIEWS** until ive given it some time. So here it is again, the **House Points** and the **FIRST QUESTION**. **MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW PLEASE!**

House Points.

Simple. 4 houses, obviously, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and, my personal favourite, Slytherin.

I will be asking questions at the END of every chapter, if you know the answer, put the NAME of the HOUSE you want to be in and then type your ANSWERS in REVIEW.

Scores.

Every correct answer will be 30 points.

Every half correct answer will be 15 points.

Every effort will be 5 points (ive gotta be nice huh?)

POINTS ARE AS FOLLOWS.

GRYFFINDOR : 0

RAVENCLAW : 0

HUFFLEPUFF : 0

SLYTHERIN : 0

**FIRST QUESTION : WHAT WAS THE NICKNAME GIVEN TO SEVERUS SNAPE BY JAMES POTTER WHEN HE WAS A STUDENT AT HOGWARTS ?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

**Authors Note : Okay…here is the next chapter…im sorry it took so long but I have been so busy with college and home. My mum just got out of hospital and, wow, so much drama lately…Scores…will be at the end of the chapter, as always ****… Thank everybody for their reviews. I have 7 reviews already…the 1****st**** one is me…I was trying to figure out how it worked…but I know now…anyway…enough of my boringness…by the way…im English, I tend to make up my own words ****I'm kind of crazy and 24/7 hyperactive…so yeah…back to the chapter huh…bye**.

Hermione apparated back to her fathers house and walked up to her room. She put away all her new clothes and even cleared a space for a new owl that she had bought. The owl looked a lot like Hedwig, except some minor differences, so she named him Hedwigeon. She let him fly around for a while before she finished putting things away and then put him back into his cage and was quite tired due to the night before, so she decided to go to sleep for a bit.

Meanwhile, Draco walked up to Hermiones bedroom door. He could hear a cage being locked. He opened the door and saw that she appeared to be fast asleep. He snuck over to her bed and laid next to her, being ever so careful so he would not wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open as she felt the bed moving, and plus she had only closed her eyes for a few seconds, so she wasn't asleep. She saw Draco lying next to her and pushed him off the bed.

"What the hell was that for?" Hermione laughed and then smirked. "Only my boyfriends can lay next to ME on MY bed and you…are not my boyfriend." Draco's face fell. "Wh-what do you m-mean exactly by s-saying that im n-not your b-boyfriend?" he stuttered. She smiled fakely at him. "Marcus Flint is my boyfriend" She raised her wand and Draco's eyes widened and he ducked behind the bed. "Accio Marcus Flint."

There was a bang and Marcus came flying through the window "What in gods name …" he stopped as he saw Hermione smiling at him from the bed, and Draco, poking his head up to see if it was safe, from behind the bed on the floor. "Hey Hermy…whats going on?" he added. Hermione laughed at his expression and replied "Marcy…Wont you accompany me tonight…I fear I might get a little lonely in this big, wide bed all by myself", she spoke seductively, to make Draco jealous and then smiled sweetly at Marcus.

Marcus, not knowing any better, walked over to the bed, happily doing what she asked. Draco clenched his fists together and slowly raised himself up. Hermione looked at him, winked, then pulled Marcus on top of her and started kissing him.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Marcus was pulled off her. "Hey, hey…this is supposed to be a party…not a make-out spot" Blaise Zabini laughed. Hermione gave a little shriek. "I totally forgot that there was supposed to be a party tonight. Oh my gosh, you guys! Don't you ever send warning of your approach?" she laughed, half shocked. She looked around and saw Pansy, Blaise, Terence, Crabbe, Goyle, Pucey, Daphne and Ginny.

She summoned the house elf, Smeyla. There was a small pop and a squeaky voice said "Yes Mistress? How may I serve you?" Everybody looked down, to see a small house elf, with big long pointy ears, a small nose and a very expensive looking dress, made specially to fit the house elf. "Smeyla, that dress looks adorable on you…I wont have any house elf of mine looking like she has been dragged through a bush backwards. Anyway, please tell my father to decorate the house for a party. Im thinking a Slytherin themed party. Of course it means we all wear green. Only two people shall not wear green…two shall wear tramp clothing…rags…but make sure Father knows to decorate the house with a Slytherin theme…also the gardens are t be decorated and music is needed aswell. That is all. Go forth and tell him. Hurry along now" Hermione hissed. Smeyla nodded, bowed and disappeared with a pop.

"Everybody, hold on to something or lay down" Hermione instructed. Everybody suddenly rushed about, except Pansy, who stood there wondering what to do. Suddenly, the house started shaking and things started falling off shelves and out of cabinets. Pansy shrieked as nearly everything kept landing on her. Everything went black. "Is everybody okay?" Blaise asked, just as the light came back on. A loud gasp was heard from everybody in the room as they saw the decorations. It looked like Hogwarts celebrating Slytherin winning Quidditch or House Points…but it was more amazing.

They all looked down to see that they were also wearing either green tuxedos or green dresses. Hermione was wearing a real silver tiara with real diamonds on and a long green gown, which was tight against her figure. It pushed her breasts up making them look even bigger than they already were and she had 12 inch green stilettos, with diamond-studded heels. She looked like the Queen Of Slytherin. Marcus looked like the King Of Slytherin. Two people were not wearing green though. They were wearing bed sheets, filthy bed sheets. Draco and Pansy. Everybody laughed as Hermione bound them together.

Pansy squealed at this idea, of being bound to him, and him being bound to her and she started kissing him all over. Draco, disgusted by this, pushed her off him with his free hand. "Why are you doing this Hermione?" He asked, looking at her sadly. "Because you hurt me Draco…and plus…you look so cute together" she smirked.

By the time the party had ended, everybody was tired out, and just laying everywhere, in random spots. Except Draco and Pansy, who were bound. The house started shaking again and everything was back to normal. "Thank god…about time" Draco shrieked, as he had finally been released from Pansy.

**Authors Note : What did you think of that chapter huh? I tried to make it easier to read, by separating everything…I hope you are all pleased. Anyway, vote and review By vote I mean, answer the question at the end…oooh…just finished new KFC Milkshake…OMG! THEY HAVE OREO AND ITS AWESOME…but anyway…VOTE AND REVIEW.**

House Points.

Simple. 4 houses, obviously, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and, my personal favourite, Slytherin.

I will be asking questions at the END of every chapter, if you know the answer, put the NAME of the HOUSE you want to be in and then type your ANSWERS in REVIEW.

Scores.

Every correct answer will be 30 points.

Every half correct answer will be 15 points.

Every effort will be 5 points (ive gotta be nice huh?)

POINTS ARE AS FOLLOWS.

SLYTHERIN : 95

RAVENCLAW : 0

HUFFLEPUFF : 0

GRYFFINDOR: 0

**SECOND QUESTION : What is Draco Malfoys middle name? Draco SOMETHING Malfoy.**

**Everybody is voting for Slytherin (I CANT COMPLAIN, I RULE THAT HOUSE ****) Catch up, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.**


End file.
